


Slade "Baby Hands" Wilson

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Convergence (comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: After The Atom: Convergence, And he gave Slade baby hands, Gen, Ryan Choi is alive, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: After "The Atom: Convergence," Slade limps to the one place he figures is a pretty good safe house.  Unfortunately, it's not as empty as he hoped.





	Slade "Baby Hands" Wilson

Bette yawned and rolled out of bed. Out of habit, she glanced up at the sky. Yup. There was the dome, still. She sighed. Wasn’t exactly surprising that she hadn’t been chosen to fight for Gotham, but it was definitely frustrating. She was suffocating under this kind of house arrest. The lone benefit was that Kate wasn’t around to keep her from her night job, but the rest of the Kane-Waynes had enthusiastically taken up the challenge. Besides, she was starting to miss her tall, pale, and handsome cousin.

Stretching, she stepped into her living room and did a double take. 

Slade Wilson, Deathstroke the Terminator, her worst uncle (definitely a hotly contested position) lay on her couch underneath a blanket, an action movie on the screen. He seemed to be shirtless, and Bette dearly hoped that he was wearing pants.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked angrily. “I told you, you’re not welcome! Don’t you have a new girlfriend you can crash with?”

Slade frowned. “I thought I could stay here.”

“You thought wrong,” Bette said, crossing her arms. “Leave. Now.”

Slade sighed. “I didn’t think you would be home. I figured you’d be filling in for your Bat buddies.” 

“So it’s fine for you to stay in my home if I’m not here, is that it?” Bette snapped.

“Bette--”

“I’m only telling you one more time,” Bette stalked over to the couch. She yanked the blanket off of him, risking the sight of whatever he was wearing underneath. “Get out of my--” She spotted his hands.

“Not a _word_ , Bette,” Slade warned.

Bette stared at them for a moment, then snorted. Giggled. Full-on cackled.

Deathstroke the Terminator’s hands were those of an infant. Bette honestly couldn’t think of a better way to describe them than “teensy-weensie.” She felt a strong desire to let them wrap around her finger or play “this little piggy.” 

“Not a _word_ ,” Slade repeated. 

“I wasn’t talking, I was _laughing_ ,” Bette pointed out. “Loophole!”

Slade sighed again.

“Seriously though, what’d you do? Who the heck has that kind of power?”

“...the Atom,” Slade said reluctantly.

“Ray Palmer? Since when? Is it like a weird thing to do with that growy hand? Is he the ‘Hand Shrinker’ now?” She glanced over at him, wondering if it was worth pointing out the pun on “head shrinker.”

“No. The other one.”

Bette’s eyes lit up slowly. “Ryan Choi’s alive?!”

Slade frowned. “You don’t need to be so happy about it.”

Bette pointed at him. “That revelation is the main thing keeping me from poisoning your goodbye coffee.”

“Like I would drink anything you gave me,” Slade scoffed. “I taught you half your tricks.”

“And Adeline taught you half of those,” Bette taunted. She raised an eyebrow, but her eyes were drawn back to the hands and she broke into another fit of giggling. Slade’s attempts at keeping his dignity only added to the hilarity.

“Stop it.”

“Unh uh,” Bette managed through the giggling, shaking her head. 

Slade stood up, frustrated. “You have any clothes?”

Bette shrugged. “That’d fit you? No.” She grinned, holding back a laugh, as she added, "I think I might have some gloves that shrank in the wash--" 

Slade grumbled something and stood up. “Goodbye, Betty.”

“I’d better not see you on the news,” Bette said. 

“They’re desperate for something to say to fill up the cycle. Wouldn’t mean anything.”

“‘Shirtless, one-eyed man with the hands of an infant found stealing shirts off of clotheslines!’” Bette said into her hand, imitating a microphone. “Go home. City doesn’t have resources for you to steal whatever you want. And if you kill anyone, I’ll be on you before you can make a snarky comment about expecting a Bat. Capisce?”

“Fine.” Slade growled. “But only because I like you.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Bette said. After Slade left, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Hello? Professor Palmer? I’d like to speak to Ryan Choi... Yes, I know he’s supposedly dead, but I know he’s not. Tell him it’s Bette Kane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who has two thumbs and just blasted through Ryan Choi's Atom run in two days? THIS GIRL.
> 
> Convergence continues to fulfill all of my wishes. It is highly disappointing that only the main story is collected in trade, because I'd love to find all of the side stories. They all look so good!
> 
> But yes, baby hands!Deathstroke totally happened in Atom Convergence. And since I believe that established that pre-Flashpoint Gotham survived--that's now official status quo for New Earth. I love comics. Except when they kill off my favs for no frigging reason (*cough* Ryan *cough*)
> 
> The title comes from a joke I was going to include, but couldn't find a natural spot for. Deleted scene:  
> "It's a shame you're not in the mob," Bette commented. "You'd have a great nickname you wouldn't have to reach for." She imitated a stereotypical '20s mobster. "'Hey, did Baby Hands pull off the hit'? 'You kiddin'? Baby Hands never fails to eliminate a target.'"


End file.
